Haunted Destiny
by Sailor Epyon
Summary: Three oddly familiar strangers come upon our heroes. Ash and friends must help them on a mysterious quest to save the world. What are the strangers' motives? Can Ash trust them? AAMRN, especially in the end. *Chapter 2 is up* Please R&R!!
1. And So It Begins...

Haunted Destiny

****

**_Disclaimer_****_:  _**_I don't own Pokemon.  If I did, I'd be surfing in Hawaii right now._

**__**

            Three characters looked around them, cautiously.  They sighed a heavy sigh of relief.  Everything had gone according to plan.  They looked behind them to take one last look at the fourth character, who was about to leave them.

            "We have to find them, before it's too late."  The shortest of the characters said, in a fearful voice.

            "Yeah.  We have to save them from the present danger."  Said the tallest of the three in a determined voice.

            "If we fail, then all will be lost."  The only male of the three characters replied, in a serious, monotonous tone.

            "I have confidence in you." Replied the fourth character in a hopeful voice.  Then, the fourth character disappeared into thin air.  "I know you can do this task."  The fourth character's voice echoed, immediately after disappearing.

            "Let's get started."  The male character said.  "We have a long journey ahead of us.  Time is already against us."

            The other two characters nodded.  They began to walk along the foggy path.  It wouldn't be long before the morning sun would rise into the sky to break away the thick fog.  Besides, they were running out of time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Ash yawned.  The sun was shining high into the sky.  He glanced around him.  Misty and Brock were packing up their tents.  Ash had already packed up his tent, right before breakfast, earlier in the morning.  He'd impressed Misty by doing so.  She couldn't believe that Ash had actually packed up so early.  But, then again, Ash was acting more responsible lately.  He had gotten so mature.  Misty sighed.  She wondered if Ash has matured _enough_.

            "Is everyone ready to go?"  Ash asked, after everyone had packed up their tents.

            "Yeah." Misty and Brock answered in unison.

            "Okay, let's go!"  Ash exclaimed as he took off down the path.

            "Pika, pika!"  'Yeah!'  Pikachu said happily as he rested on Ash's shoulder.

            It was a beautiful day for our heroes.  There wasn't a cloud in the sky.  They were heading to Olivine City, where Ash was planning to win another badge.  

            "I can't wait to battle against Olivine's gym leader.  I've just got to get another badge."  Ash said in an excited tone of voice.

            "Your battling has been impressive lately, Ash."  Misty commended.  "You're a lot better than you used to be."  

            "Thanks, Misty."  Ash said in a pleased voice.

            "You're welcome, Ash.  I'm just speaking the truth, don't you agree, Brock?"  Misty asked.

            "I wonder how many girls will be waiting for me in Olivine?"  Brock said, in a low voice.

            "What?!"  Misty shouted.  "Is that all you can think about?"  

Brock grimaced as he watched Misty whip out the handy mallet.  She whacked him in the head before he had a chance to duck.  Ash laughed at the site of this.  Yeah, life couldn't get any better for our heroes, but little did they know; their lives were about to change.  Pikachu smiled, but suddenly tensed up.  

"Pikachu, pika chaa?" 'What was that?'  Pikachu asked.

            "What's up, Pikachu?"  Ash asked.

            Pikachu looked around.  He heard something.  He noticed that there was a bush straight ahead.  Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder.

            "What's going on?"  Misty asked as she held Togepi close to her.  

            "I think Pikachu hears something."  Ash said, not taking his eyes off of his furry friend.  Suddenly, the bushes began to rustle.  

            "Something's in there."  Ash said nervously, "Let's check it out."

            Misty and Brock reluctantly agreed.  Pikachu began running toward the bushes and dove right in them.

            "Pika pi!!!"  'Ash!'  Pikachu cried.

            "Pikachu?  Hang on!"  Ash cried as he began running toward the bushes.

            "Wait, Ash!"  Misty yelled, as she took off after him.

            "Don't leave me behind!"  Brock called as he took off behind Misty.

            Ash, Misty, and Brock ran right up to the bushes, when all of a sudden: they all began to fall.  Everyone screamed.

            A few seconds later, Ash regained consciousness.  He noticed that a worried Misty was standing over him.  

            "Misty?"  Ash asked in a week voice.

            "Are you okay?"  Misty asked, worriedly.

            "I think so."  Ash said in a reassuring voice.  Misty helped him up.  

            "This is a pretty deep hole."  Brock noted.

            "Ya think?!"  Misty shouted, annoyed.

            Ash sighed.  "Oh man, it looks like we fell for another lame trick from Team Rocket."  Ash groaned.  The group suddenly heard uncontrollable laughing.

            "Here we go."  Ash whispered.  Team Rocket stood over the hole.  

            "So, it looks like our plan finally worked."  Jessie said happily.

            "Yes, we finally captured Pikachu!"  James exclaimed as he held Pikachu in a glass cage.

            "And the twerps are finally _grounded_."  Meowth said with a big grin.  (A/N: Sorry about the lame pun, but they always seem to say that when our heroes fall into a hole.)

            "Grrr.  Give us back Pikachu!"  Ash shouted.

            "No way, twerp.  I don't think so.  Not after all the hard work we put in.  Now, we can finally take this little rodent to the boss."  Jessie said happily.

            "Pikaaaachuuuuu!!!"  Pikachu shouted as he attempted a thunderbolt.

            "Sorry, Pikachu, but this glass is shock-proof."  James sneered.  Pikachu groaned.

            "Pika pi…"  'Ash…' Pikachu said, hoping that Ash would come up with a plan to get them all out of this mess.

            "Hey, aren't we forgetting something?"  Meowth asked.

            Jessie and James looked at each other.  

"The motto!"  They cried.  "How could we forget?"

Ash, Misty, and Brock sweatdropped.  "Man, how lame…" Ash said under his breath.

            "Prepare for trouble."  Jessie said.

            "Make it double."  James added.

            "To protect the world from devastation."

            "To unite all people within our nation."

            "To denounce the _evils_ of truth and love."

            "To extend our reach to the stars above."

            "Jessie!"

            "James!"

            "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

            "Surrender now, or prepare to fight."

            "Meowth, that's right!"

            "Wobbuffet!"

            "Grrr.  Get back in your pokeball!"  Jessie groaned as she recalled her ever-loving Wobbuffet.

            "Don't think you're going to get away that easily."  Ash said angrily.  He took out two pokeballs.

            "Go, Bulbasaur, Chikorita!"  Ash called.  They appeared.  Chikorita rubbed up against Ash's legs.

            "That's very nice, Chikorita.  But we're sort of in the middle of something right now."  Ash laughed nervously.  Chikorita looked up at Team Rocket and scoffed.

            "Okay, guys.  I need you to use your Vine Whips to help us get out of this hole.  Think you can do it?"  Ash asked.

            Both pokemon nodded.  Ash, Brock, and Misty proceeded to climb out of the hole, using Bulbasaur and Chikorita's vines.  When they got out of the hole, Ash petted them.

            "Nice job, guys.  Ya really came through for me."  Ash said happily.  "You deserve a good rest.  Return!"  Both pokemon returned to their pokeballs.  Then, Ash turned to Team Rocket.

            "I think you'd better give me back my Pikachu."  Ash said in a slightly angry voice.

            "Pikachu.  Chu, Pika!"  'Yeah, you'd better listen to him.'  Pikachu said. 

            "No way, brat.  Not on your life."  Jessie said, smugly. 

            "Fine then, we'll battle."  Ash shouted as he reached for a pokeball.

            "Count me in, too!"  Brock joined in as he took out a pokeball from his pocket.

            "Arbok, go!"  Jessie commanded.

            "You too, Victreebel!"  James called.  James began to scream as his lovely Victreebel tried to eat him.

            "Attack them, not me!"  James screamed.  Victreebel stopped his habit of gnawing off his trainer's head for the time being.  Jessie sweatdropped.

            "Go Golbat!"  Brock called.

            "I choose you, Noctowl!"  Ash shouted.  Misty stepped back.  

            "Beat them, Ash.  I know you can!"  Misty shouted.

            "Thanks, Misty.  And don't worry, I will."  Ash said confidently.

            "Arbok, use Poison Sting!"  Jessie shouted.

            "Noctowl, fly above it and use your Quick Attack!"  Ash shouted.  Noctowl did just that.

            "No, Arbok!"  Jessie cried angrily as Arbok fell to the ground.

            "Victreebel, use your Razor Leaf!"  James commanded.

            "Golbat, dodge it and use Supersonic!"  Brock shouted.  Victreebel fell over from being confused.

            "Okay, Noctowl!  Tackle Arbok!"  Ash commanded.  

            "You do the same with Victreebel, Golbat!"  Brock exclaimed.

            Noctowl and Golbat rammed into Arbok and Victreebel, sending them to the ground. 

            "Yes!!!  Way to go, guys!"  Misty cheered.

            "It's not over yet!"  Jessie growled.  "Go Wobbuffet!"

            "That's right.  Team Rocket never surrenders."  James added.  "Come out, Wheezing!"

            Both pokemon came out of their pokeballs.  Ash groaned.  He didn't want to wear Noctowl down.  

            "Noctowl, return!"  Ash called to his pokemon. 

            "You too, Golbat."  Brock said.  Their pokemon returned.

            "You did a nice job, Noctowl."  Ash commended his pokeball.  "You deserve a good rest."  Ash took another pokeball from his belt.

            "I choose you, Cyndaquil!"  Ash called as Cyndaquil appeared.

            Brock took out another pokeball, when Misty motioned for him to take Togepi.  Brock made a face that read: What?  Misty smirked.

            "It's my turn to battle now."  She said simply.  Brock smiled and put his pokeball away.  Then, he took Togepi.  Misty took out a pokeball.

            "I'm counting on you.  Go Staryu!"  Misty cried. 

            Ash shot Misty a grin.  "Joining in on the fun?"  He asked with a menacing grin.

            "Sure am."  Misty said with a smirk.  Then they turned to their enemies.

            "Cyndaquil, use Fire Spin!"  Ash shouted.  

            "Wobbuffet, Counter it!"  Jessie cried.

            Wobbuffet glowed, and Fire Spin suddenly aimed toward Cyndaquil.  Cyndaquil was hit with his own attack. 

            "No, Cyndaquil!"  Ash cried.

            "Way to go, Jess."  James cheered.

            "Don't pat her on the back yet, James."  Misty said angrily.  "Staryu, use your Water Gun!"

            "Wheezing, dodge it!"  James panicked.  Wheezing tried, but he wasn't fast enough.  James scoffed.  Luckily, the battle wasn't over yet.  Wheezing was hurt, but not down.  James smiled in admiration.

            "Wheezing, use your Smog attack!"  James said with a ghost of a smile on his face.

            Wheezing used Smog, and Staryu began to choke at the smoke.  Misty also began choking.

            Jessie and Ash delayed their match as they watched James and Misty with interest.  However, at the moment, James, Wheezing, Misty, and Staryu were shrouded in a cloud of smoke.

            "Alright, James!"  Jessie cheered.

            "Misty, no!"  Ash shouted.  "Misty, you have to get rid of the smoke!"   

            "I know, I know!"  Croaked a muffled voice.  Ash breathed a sigh of relief.  Misty was okay in there.  (A/N: Of course, they've only been smoked by Wheezing a thousand times.  ^_~)

            James began to laugh insanely.  (A/N: You remember the way he acted when he thought he was Moltres, right?)  "We're gonna win!  We're gonna win!"  James laughed crazily.

            "Man, he goes overboard, doesn't he?"  Ash said quietly with a giant sweatdrop.

            "You don't know the half of it."  Jessie replied with a sweatdrop large enough to rival the size of Ash's.

            All of a sudden, a blast of water shot out of the smoky cloud.  James stopped laughing, Jessie frowned, and Ash grinned.  A muffled voice could be heard.

            "Keep it up, Staryu!" Misty yelled.  "Keep using your Water Gun to clear this smog away!"

            Staryu kept it up until all of the smog was gone.  Misty smirked.

            "Sorry to ruin your day, James."  Misty taunted, "But this match isn't over yet, not by a long-shot."

            Ash smiled.  "Great job, Misty!"  He said, "Now, finish the match."

            "Right," Misty answered with a nod.

            "By the way, twerp, when's our turn?"  Jessie asked in an agitated voice.

            "Right now."  Ash replied.

            "Staryu, use your Bubblebeam!"  Misty shouted.  Staryu obeyed and sent Wheezing falling to the ground.

            "Wheezing's unable to battle."  Brock shouted, who was standing quietly behind Misty and Ash, with Togepi in his arms.

            Misty grinned.  James whined and recalled Wheezing.

            "It's all up to you, Jess."  Meowth shouted to his comrade, with Pikachu's glass cage in his arms.

            "Pikachu, pika pi!"  'Beat her, Ash!'  Pikachu shouted.

            Jessie simply smirked.  "Come on, runt.  I won't mess up this time!"  She chuckled.

            'I won't let them take Pikachu.  I have to do something.' Ash thought.

            "Cyndaquil, use your Fire Spin again!"  Ash shouted in a determined voice.

            Misty gasped.  'Wobbuffet will just counter it.'  She thought nervously.

            Cyndaquil used Fire Spin.  

            "Wobbuffet, use Counter!" Jessie shouted with great confidence.

            Wobbuffet glowed and countered the Fire Spin back toward Cyndaquil.

            "Cyndaquil, jump!"  Ash yelled, urgently.  Cyndaquil quickly obeyed and jumped over Wobbuffet and got behind him.

            "Okay, Cyndaquil, now use your Flamethrower!"  Ash shouted.  Cyndaquil obeyed and Wobbuffet fell over.  The battle was over.  Ash was the victor.  (A/N: Duh.)

            Team Rocket was shocked, not to mention Brock and Misty, who's mouths were dropped down to the ground.  Ash _was_ getting good.

            "Excellent job, Cyndaquil." Ash declared happily.  Then, he turned to Team Rocket.  "Give me back Pikachu."  He stated.

            "I don't think so, twerp."  Jessie sneered.

            "Give him back, or else!"  Ash demanded.

            "Or else what?"  James asked.

            "Or else you'll have to deal with _us_!"  Misty said angrily as she and Staryu stood tall beside Ash.

            "Let's run, guys!"  Meowth shouted.

            Team Rocket nodded and prepared to run.

            "You're not getting away!"  Ash cried.  He looked down at Cyndaquil.  "Cyndaquil stop them with your Flamethrower!"  He shouted.

            "Do the same with your Water Gun, Staryu!"  Misty cried.

            Team Rocket was hit with both attacks and was sent soaring into the sky.

            "We failed again…" Jessie said sadly as they were flying away.

            "This is depressing."  James sighed.

            "I wish we could be the heroes for once," Meowth added.

            "It looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!!!"  All three cried out in unison.

            "Wobbuffet!!!"  Cried the patient blue pokemon as they blasted off.

            Meanwhile, Pikachu, who was also flung into the air, was falling back down.  Ash rushed to catch him in his arms.

            "I've got ya!"  Ash shouted.

            However, just as Pikachu (whose still in the cage) was about to land in Ash's arms, someone else reached up and grabbed him.

            Pikachu. Chaaa!!!"  'Oh no, not now!'  Pikachu cried.

            Misty and Brock gasped in surprise.  Ash gritted his teeth.

            "You!!!"  Ash shouted angrily.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Who has Pikachu?  What will happen now?  Will Ash be able to get his pal back?  What about the 3 strangers?  Isn't this supposed to be an AAMRN?  Stay tuned for the answers in Chapter 2.

To Be Continued… 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Jessie:  **Hey!  Why did we have to blast off again?

**James:  **It could be worse.  At least we're _in_ the story.

**Sailor Epyon:  **Yeah, be grateful.  Besides, I did say in my last story that I had _big_ plans   for you.

**Meowth:  **~Sigh~ I really don't like the sound of that.

**S.E.:  **~Grins evilly~ Yes, I have big plans for all of you, my little pretties! Ahahahaha!

**TR:  ***Giant sweatdrops*

**Wobbuffet**:  Wobbuffet!!!

**A/N****:  **_I hope you guys liked that.  Expect chapter 2 within the next couple of days.  That was an evil cliffhanger, but I had to do it.  I'm working really hard on this story, but I have a term paper to do also, so the updates won't be an everyday thing.  Anyway, thanks for reading!  Oh yeah, if ya like mushy stuff, then read _**A Bedside Vigil** _if ya haven't already.  Well, remember to R&R!!!  Be gentle with the flames!!!  _^_^    


	2. Mysterious Figures

Haunted Destiny

****

**_Disclaimer_****_:  _**_I don't own Pokemon.  If I did, I'd be surfing in Hawaii right now._

            Misty and Brock's surprised gazes immediately turned into glares.  Ash's gaze was beyond a glare.  It was a look of pure anger.  They eyed the two strangers who now had Pikachu.

            "What are you doing here?"  Ash asked, furiously.

            "Wouldn't you like to know?"  The female character questioned in a taunting voice. 

            "Answer him."  Misty said in a high-pitched, annoyed voice.

            "Why should we?"  The raspy male character retorted.

            "Pikapi!!!"  'Ash!'  Pikachu cried, still encased in the glass cage.  He was in the arms of the shady female character.

            "Give me back my Pikachu!"  Ash shouted.  He lunged at the characters with all of his might, but they jumped out of sight before he could reach them.

            "Where'd they go?!"  Ash asked, in a surprised, yet annoyed voice.

            "Look above you."  The raspy male said in a smart aleck manner.

            Ash, Misty, and Brock looked up to see the two characters standing on a tree branch.  

            "The boss is going to love this."  The female laughed.

            "Yeah, we're ten times better than Jessie, James, and Meowth."  The male smirked.

            "Yeah, especially Jessie."  The girl sneered.

            Then, the two characters posed.

             "To infect the world with devastation!"  Said the girl.

"To ignite all peoples within our nation!" chanted the boy.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!" 

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

"Butch!" 

"We're Team Rocket circling the earth all day and night!" 

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose to the fight!"

            "I'll never surrender." Ash stated angrily.

            "Too bad for you," Cassidy said simply, "Because you're about to lose."

            "I'll never lose to Team Rocket," Ash replied, furiously.

            "Well, there's a first time for everything."  Butch said with a smirk.  Then, he tossed a pokeball.  From the pokeball, came Drowzee.  

            "Go, Chikorita!!!"  Ash commanded.  Chikorita appeared and immediately nudged at Ash's leg.

            "That's very nice, Chikorita, but we're kinda in the middle of something right now." Ash said gently, as his voice somewhat had a plea in it.

            "Chikori." 'Okay.'  Chikorita answered.

            Chikorita braced herself for battle.  She glared at Butch and Drowzee.  At the same time, Ash glared at Cassidy and the encased Pikachu that sat in her arms, right next to Butch.  Each rocket member seemed to have cocky grins on their faces.  Each member seemed confident enough to win.  They both had a deadly gleam of determination in their eyes, something that Jessie and James never seemed to have.  Ash noted that difference between both rocket teams.  Jessie and James were goofy, but Butch and Cassidy were serious.  It was never easy facing Butch and Cassidy; so Ash and Chikorita expected a difficult battle.  Butch and Cassidy were as slippery as an ekans, but Ash vowed to win back his pikachu.

            "Drowzee, use Hypnosis!" Butch instructed.  A blast of energy was aimed toward Chikorita.

            "Chikorita, dodge it!"  Ash shouted.

            Chikorita dived out of the way of the hypnotic blast, causing Ash to sigh with relief, and Butch to sigh in annoyance.

            "Nice job, Chikorita!" Ash cheered.  "Now, use your Razor Leaf."

            "Drowzee, use Teleport before those leaves hit you!"  Butch commanded.

            Drowzee suddenly vanished into the air.  Ash gritted his teeth.  What was he supposed to do now?  Chikorita looked around her; the state of confusion obviously showing on her face.  Misty and Brock, who had been silently watching from the sidelines, looked on in concern.  Ash looked around the battle area.  Where could Drowzee be?  It _had_ to be somewhere nearby.  

            'It's probably where Chikorita least expects it.'  Ash thought silently as sweat appeared over his brow.  Then, it dawned on him.

            "Chikorita, watch out!  Drowzee's going to teleport right behind you!"  Ash shouted in fear.

            No sooner had Ash warned Chikorita, Drowzee appeared right behind her.  Chikorita turned around quickly.

            "Drowzee, get ready to use Confusion!"  Butch said with a smirk.  Drowzee closed its eyes, as if to concentrate its energy.

            "Chikorita, use your Vine Whip to push yourself over top of Drowzee." Ash shouted as he bit his bottom lip.  Chikorita did what she was told, and landed behind Drowzee.

            "Nice work, Chikorita!  Now, use your Tackle attack!"  Ash instructed.  Chikorita tackled directly into the backside of Drowzee.  Drowzee fell over.  

            "Excellent!  Now, finish Drowzee off with your Razor Leaf." Ash said loudly.  Chikorita smiled and aimed her leaves at Drowzee.

            "Teleport!"  Butch shouted, in a desperate voice.  Drowzee, again, disappeared.  Ash was getting frustrated.  He began to search for Drowzee again.

            "Maybe Drowzee will teleport behind Chikorita again."  Misty said quietly.

            "I doubt it." Brock whispered.  "Ash had Butch figured out.  He won't use the same attack method again."

            Ash closed his eyes.  Where could Drowzee be?  He opened his eyes and glanced at Chikorita.  There was desperation on her face.  Ash frowned.  He was surprised.  Drowzee should've shown itself by now.  That's when he felt it.  Something wasn't right.  He silently looked at Chikorita, when Drowzee reappeared, right in front of Chikorita.  

            "Drowzee, use Metronome!"  Butch said with a laugh. 

            Drowzee began to wave his hands back and forth.  

            "Chikorita, get out of there, now!!!"  Ash cried.  Chikorita attempted to run, but it was too late.  A blast of psychic energy collided into her. The Metronome had sent a Psyblast at the poor thing. 

            "Chikorita, no!"  Ash cried in a panicked voice.  Chikorita fell to the ground.  

            "Well, well.  Looks like the brat lost."  Butch said happily.  Cassidy began to roar with laughter.

            Ash ran after Chikorita and picked her up.  "Are you okay?"  He asked in a hopeful voice.

            "Chika."  Chikorita said weakly with a nod. 

            "Good.  You did a great job, Chikorita.  Return."  Ash said as he returned Chikorita to her pokeball.  Then, he took out another pokeball. 

            "You won't win this one."  Ash said angrily.  "Go, Noctowl!!!"  

Noctowl came out of its pokeball.  "I hope you've rested up from the previous battle."  Ash said in an optimistic voice.  Noctowl nodded.  Ash smirked.

            "Alright Noctowl!  Chikorita tired Drowzee out, so this one should be quick."  Ash shouted confidently.

            "You're getting confident."  Butch said in a taunting way.

            "I should be."  Ash smirked.  Butch scoffed.  

            "Defeat that arrogant little brat!"  Cassidy shouted.

            "Go Ash!  I know you can do it!"  Misty yelled.

            "Yeah, we're with ya."  Brock called.

            "Thanks guys."  Ash replied with a smile.  Then, he glanced at Noctowl.

            "Noctowl, use your Quick Attack!"  Ash shouted.  Noctowl flew right into Drowzee at a quick speed.  Drowzee fell over.

            "Drowzee, get up!"  Butch shouted.  Drowzee got up, slowly.  

            "Okay Noctowl, use your Confusion."  Ash commanded.

            "Drowzee, counter that with your own Confusion."  Butch said hastily.

            Both blasts of energy collided.  Everyone shielded their eyes from the bright light that followed the collision.  When the light disappeared, Ash opened his eyes to find only one pokemon standing.

            "Alright, Noctowl!"  Ash cheered.  Brock sighed in relief as Misty leaped in the air for joy.  

            Butch gritted his teeth.  "Get up, Drowzee!"  He shouted.  But Drowzee wouldn't budge.

            "The battle's over." Brock said happily.  "Ash won."  

            "Way to go, Noctowl!!!"  Ash shouted happily.  "You deserve a good rest.  Return!!!"

            Noctowl went inside its pokeball.  Ash's grin turned into a serious look. 

            "I won, so give me back Pikachu."  Ash said solemnly.

            "I don't think so.  This is far from over." Cassidy replied as Butch recalled Drowzee to his pokeball.  She handed the encased pikachu to Butch.  He handed her a pokeball.

            "I'll win with this one."  She said in a nonchalant voice.  She glared over at Butch.  "I would've won with Drowzee too, if _some_ people weren't glory hogs."  Butch cringed at this comment.

            "Pokeball, go!!!"  Cassidy shouted as she tossed the pokeball.  From it, came a Raticate.

            "Very well, then." Ash stated.  He reached a pokeball from his belt.  "Go!!!"  He said as he threw it.  

            "Totodile!"  Totodile said excitedly, as he began to dance around in a hyper way.

            "Totodile, I'm counting on ya."  Ash said in a low voice.

            "Go Totodile!  Go Ash!  Show Team Rocket that water pokemon aren't a force to mess with."  Misty said with a wink.

            Ash held a thumbs-up sign and Totodile nodded at her.  "You heard her, Totodile.  Let's win this one!"  Ash shouted.

            "I don't think so."  Cassidy said in a snobby voice.  "Raticate, use your Quick Attack!" 

            "Totodile, dodge it."  Ash commanded.  Totodile dived out of the way, in the nick of time.

            "Now, use Water Gun!"  Ash shouted.

            A powerful blast of water hit Raticate right on the head.  Raticate fell down, but got back up.

            "Now, Raticate, use Tackle!"  Cassidy commanded.

            "Totodile, use Water Gun again."  Ash said, a little calmer then he was moments ago.

            Totodile aimed another powerful water blast at Raticate, before he could even touch Totodile.  He once again, fell to the ground from the impact of the blast, but got up again.

            "That Raticate is going to be tough to beat."  Brock declared.

            "I have faith in Ash."  Misty whispered to herself.

            "Totodile, use Bubble Beam!"  Ash yelled.

            The attack hit Raticate and he fell right back down, but got right back up.

            "How is that possible?  After those powerful attacks, Raticate should be defeated."  Misty gasped.

            "Raticate is at a much higher level than Totodile."  Brock explained.  "If Ash doesn't do something soon, this match may go to Cassidy's advantage."

            Misty gritted her teeth.  She held Togepi even closer to her.  The outcome of this match might not be pretty.

            "Raticate, use your Quick Attack again."  Cassidy shouted to her pokemon.  Raticate charged at Totodile.

            "Totodile, watch out!"  Ash shouted.  It was too late, though.  Totodile was flung into the air.  He landed on the ground, but struggled to get back on his feet.

            "You're at a major disadvantage, child."  Cassidy smirked.  "Raticate is at a very high level, compared to your puny little Totodile.  Give up, while you still can."

            "Don't give up, Totodile."  Ash coached.  "We can't surrender to these idiots.  We have to win and we have to get Pikachu."

            Totodile stood up and began dancing around excitedly, despite of his pain and exhaustion.  

            "That's the spirit, Totadile!"  Ash cheered.  "Do you think you can keep battling?"

            Totodile nodded.  "Alright!"  Ash smiled.  Then, he turned to Raticate.  "We have to take that Raticate out."  Ash said in a serious voice.  "Are you ready?"

            "Totodile!"  'Ready!'  Totodile nodded.  

            "Okay Totodile, use your Bubble!"  Ash commanded.

            A blast of bubbles collided into Raticate.  Raticate fell down.  He got up again, as usual, but he was starting to show signs of exhaustion.  However, Totodile was still tiring out more quickly than Raticate.

            "Raticate, use your Bite attack!"  Cassidy demanded.  Raticate charged toward Totodile and bit him right on the leg.  Totodile fell down in pain.

            "Oh no!  I can't watch!"  Misty panicked as she closed her eyes.

            "Calm down.  Totodile may be down, but he's definitely not out."  Brock said.  "He's stubborn like Ash, remember?"

            "Yeah."  Misty smiled.  She opened her eyes and watched as Ash urged Totodile to get up if he could.  Totodile got back up and began dancing again.

            "Way to go, Totodile!"  Ash said with a smile.  "Show that raticate that you're tough, no matter what level you're on."

            Totodile glared at Raticate.  Ash glared too, and noticed that Raticate was beginning to breathe hard.  

            'One more attack might do the trick.' Ash thought silently.  

            "Totodile, use your Skull Bash!"  Ash shouted.  Totodile smashed his head right into Raticate's.  Raticate went down, and didn't get back up. 

            "Awesome!  That was great, Totodile!"  Ash cheered.  Totodile began to dance again.  

            "Congratulations, Ash!!!"  Misty shouted.

            "Thanks Mist!"  Ash answered her.  Misty could feel her cheeks turning red.

            "Now, give me back my pikachu!"  Ash shouted at Butch.  He held the cage even closer to his chest. 

            "I don't think so."  Butch said as he stuck out his tongue.  Ash scoffed.

            "Fine then.  We'll do it the hard way."  Ash declared as he pointed at Pikachu's glass cage.  

            "Totodile, break that cage with everything you've got.  Pikachu must be freed."  Ash commanded.

            Totodile nodded and headed over to Butch and Pikachu.  

            "You stay away from me, you hyperactive freak.  You'll never get this blasted Pikachu."  Butch said in a panicked voice.

            Totodile took a big jump and knocked the glass cage out of Butch's arms.  The glass shattered and Pikachu was freed.

            "Alright!  Nice job, Totodile!"  Ash shouted with a smile.

            "No!  Butch how could you?!"  Cassidy shouted angrily.  She glanced over at the flinching raticate.

            Ash also noticed Raticate from the corner of his left eye.  He suddenly hopped on his feet and ran toward Ash.

            "Raticate, use your Hyper Fang on that insolent little boy!"  Cassidy shouted.

            "Ash, no!"  Misty cried.

            "Get out of the way!"  Brock shouted.

            Ash froze.  He tried to get out of the way, but it was too late.  He put his arm over his head.  He suddenly felt a painful, ripping, burning sensation.  He looked down to see a deep incision on his arm.  Blood was pouring from it.  He screamed in pain.  He suddenly felt very weak and fell to the ground.  

            "Ash!!!"  Misty screamed.

            Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Totodile ran to Ash's side.  Misty placed Ash's head in her lap.  It took everything in her to hold back her tears.  Brock attempted to apply direct pressure to the wound to keep Ash from bleeding to death.  Misty didn't see how that was possible, since there was already a huge pool of blood lying on the ground.  

            "Pika pi?"  Pikachu asked worriedly.  Totodile frowned at Ash.

            "Huh?"  Ash asked weakly.  "I'm okay Pikachu.  I promise."

            Pikachu looked a little relieved, but worry still overcame his face.

            "Are you sure?"  Misty asked.

            "Yeah Misty, I'm fine.  Just groggy… and sore."  Ash said weakly.

            Misty and Brock cringed when they heard Cassidy and Butch laugh.  

            "Aww, what's wrong?  Did your little friend get hurt?"  Cassidy asked in a coaxing voice.

            "Shut up!  It was dirty to make Raticate attack Ash like that.  You should be ashamed."  Misty scolded.

            "Yeah, I'm _really_ sorry." Cassidy taunted.  "I could care less if the little brat _died_."

            "Take that back!"  Misty shouted, with Ash's head still lying on her lap.

            "Yeah right."  Cassidy laughed.  "Raticate, finish them all off!"

            Raticate nodded and charged toward the group.  Suddenly, a Thunder Bolt came and knocked Raticate out.  He was flung into the air and landed straight into Butch and Cassidy.  They all fell down.

            "P-Pikachu?"  Ash asked weakly as he glanced at Misty and Brock.

            "No, Ash."  Brock explained.  "The attack came from _behind_, but Pikachu is right next to _you_."

            "But then who…" Ash trailed off.

            Butch, Cassidy, and Raticate got back up on their feet.  

            "Who did that?!"  Cassidy shouted furiously.

            "I did."  Said a monotonous voice.  Ash tried to lift his head to see who it was.  Misty and Brock glanced over in the direction that the voice came from.

            Butch and Cassidy looked into the eyes of a teenaged boy.  Next to him, stood a huge Dragonite.

            "How dare you interfere in our business?!"  Cassidy said angrily.

            "Yeah," Butch said angrily. 

            Ash gasped at the Dragonite.  And the serious looking boy next to it… He must've been its trainer.  Ash also noted that there were two other figures standing behind the boy.

            "You should mind your own business, boy."  Cassidy said angrily.  "Raticate, destroy that little insect!"

            The boy stood emotionless as the raticate charged after him.  He lifted his finger and pointed at Raticate.

            "This has gone on long enough.  Use Hyper Beam on those clowns."  The boy said in his deep, monotonous voice.

            Powerful energy gathered in Dragonite's mouth.  Then, it aimed the blast of energy at Raticate, Butch, and Cassidy.  The energy collided into them and they flew into the air.

            "This must be what it's like to blast off."  Butch replied.

            "Yeah, it's not as melodramatic as Jessie, James, and Meowth make it out to be."  Cassidy said in a dull voice as they flew into the air.

            "Is this the part where we say that we're blasting off again?"  Butch asked.

            "Just shut up."  Cassidy sighed.

            "Raticate!!!"  Raticate shouted as they flew out of sight.

They landed several miles away in a little village.  

            "Where are we now?"  Asked Butch.

            "How should I know?"  Answered Cassidy.

            They suddenly got the feeling that they were being watched.  They turned around to find Officer Jenny staring at them, a little baffled.

            "Did you just fall from the sky?"  She asked, bewildered.

            "Err…" Butch and Cassidy muttered.  

            "Hey, I recognize you!"  Jenny said in surprise.  "You're part of Team Rocket!  You're wanted in seven cities.  You're under arrest!" 

Jenny cuffed them.  "You're going away for a long time."  She said.

            Butch and Cassidy sighed.  How were they going to explain _this_ to the boss?

            Meanwhile, Ash just stared at the Dragonite.  It was so powerful.  He gazed over at the boy.  The two figures behind him, stepped up next to him.  The boy stood emotionless.  He glanced over at Ash.  The two figures glanced at Ash as well.  Ash noticed that the two characters were girls.  Brock, Misty, Pikachu, and Totadile eyed the characters suspiciously.

            "Who are you?"  Ash asked.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Jessie: Hey, we weren't in this chapter!

James: Yeah, what's the deal?

SE: Don't worry.  You're going to be in this fic, a lot.

Meowth: Dat's good.  I felt deprived. 

Jessie: Yeah, and what was up with putting Butch and Cassidy in this story?  The _nerve_ of those ingrates…

James: How dare they try to steal Pikachu!  That's _our_ job!

Meowth: Yeah, what's up with dat?

SE: Just think of it this way, _they're_ the ones rotting in jail right now.

TR: Oh yeah!

SE:  ~Smiles~  I'm so nice… ~Grins evilly~

Meowth: I don't like da sound of dat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_A/N_**:  _Well, how was that?  I know it's not that good yet, but I promise it'll get better.  Now, I probably won't be able to upload chapter 3 until possibly the end of the month.  I have a lot of stuff going on this month.  Just read my bio, you'll see.  I'll be too busy.  I'm so sorry for not updating this like I should have.  Time gets away from me, ya know?  Anyway, I want to say thanks to Ariel-Chan for proofreading this and Onii-San, for being so nice and patient for this chapter.  (Thanks Razor Raven!)  Oh yeah, and hi to everyone from AAML!!!  You guys are the greatest, if you're reading this.  Anyway, remember to R&R.  Constructive criticism is welcome, but be gentle with the flames, please.  Well, sayonara for now, peeps.  ^_^_

_ ****_

            


End file.
